1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to basketball timers and shot counters, and more particularly, to such devices designed to be worn by a player while practicing or playing the game of basketball.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that basketball players of all ages must spend considerable time practicing to improve their skills, both individually and as a team. When practicing in simulated game situations, individuals and teams must learn to play against the clock. Over time, players intuitively learn the amount of time needed to run a patterned play or to make a particular move.
It is common for coaches to use a hand-held stop clock or a scoreboard clock to measure the amount of time it takes to execute a particular play, or make a particular move. The coach either blows a whistle or activates a scoreboard buzzer when a desired amount of time has elapsed. One drawback is that stop-clocks and scoreboard clocks do not provide an audible countdown. Another drawback with the use of a stop clock or scoreboard clock is that it requires someone other than the player(s) on the court to activate and deactivate. In addition, scoreboards are not always readily available or easily accessible for team practice sessions, and are usually not available to individual players practicing by themselves.
Another key factor to becoming a successful basketball player is the implementation of a training program to improve the player's shooting percentage. It is well known to coaches and players that using contests and setting goals for players is an effective teaching tool. For example, requiring a player to keep track of the number of baskets made or missed within a specific time period, and then comparing the results with the other player's results, or the player's own previous results is a very effective method of training.
It is widely known that basketball players must spend countless hours practicing under simulated game situations to become skilled players. In order to become a skilled player, it is necessary to practice under simulated game situations and learn to play against the clock effectively. The rules of the game impose a variety of time limitations that apply added pressure to players and teams. Over time, skilled players and teams learn intuitively to execute plays or particular moves within a given amount of time.
What is needed is a training device worn by an individual player that enables the player to record baskets made or missed electronically, while allowing the player to maintain his or her shooting rhythm.
What is needed is a basketball timer/shot counter device that can be worn and easily operated by a player practicing by him or herself or with a team of players.
What is also needed is such a device that is programmed with selected, short time periods commonly used in basketball games.
What is also needed is such a device that includes a calculator to accurately compute the number of baskets made or missed baskets and shooting percentages.
What is also needed is such a device that can also be used in an assortment of shooting games specific to basketball.